Aruto Hiden
is a young man who became the CEO of Hiden Intelligence after the death of his grandfather. He was originally uninterested in becoming the chairman, but became witness to the terrorist attacks committed by "MetsubouJinrai.NET". After receiving the Zero-One Driver, he transforms into . History Aruto Hiden is a young man who aims to be a comedian despite not sparking laughter to his audience. After his grandfather passed away, Aruto suddenly inherits Hiden Intelligence according to his will, appointed as the second CEO of the company. Although he was originally not interested in being the president of a large company, the HumaGears gets sabotaged from the hacking terrorists, MetsubouJinrai.NET, forcing Aruto to receive the Zero-One Driver and become Kamen Rider Zero-One! A man who was appointed as the next president of Hiden Intelligence decided to put himself in a battle over AI. He will not only fight MetsubouJinrai.NET, but also "AIMS", which are hostile to AI growth and are only interested in the advancement of humanity. Formshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This is Zero-One's default form, it is accessed by using the Rising Hopper Progrise Key.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Flying Falcon = Flying Falcon Form This is Zero-One's second form, it is accessed by using the Flying Falcon Progrise Key.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 The Progrise Key is also shared with Kamen Rider Jinhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Biting Shark = Biting Shark Form This is Zero-One's third form, it is accessed by using the Biting Shark Progrise Key.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Flaming Tiger = Flaming Tiger Form This is Zero-One's fourth form, it is accessed by using the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Freezing Bear = Freezing Bear Form This is Zero-One's fifth form, it is accessed by using the Freezing Bear Progrise Key.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Breaking Mammoth = Breaking Mammoth Form This is Zero-One's Mecha form, it is accessed by using the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - }} - Super= - Shining Assault Hopper= Shining Assault Hopper Form This is Zero-One's super upgraded form, it is accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 }} }} Equipmenthttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Devices *Zero-One Driver - Transformation device *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Risephone Weapons *Attache Calibur *Authorise Buster Behind the scenes Portrayal Notes *Zero-One shares similarities with Kamen Rider 1: **They are both the first Rider that debut in their representive era. **Both have a grasshopper motif. **Both of the Riders have the word or numeral "one" in their name. *Zero-One is the first main lead Kamen Rider in over 30 years in a TV series that is entirely themed after a grasshopper, with the last one being Kamen Rider Black RX. **Technically, Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) also has a grasshopper motif, but only on the legs of his Tatoba and Gatakiriba Combo forms. *Zero-One is the first primary Rider to have a main form colored in the hue of yellow, not counting Agito because gold is within the shade of yellow. *Zero-One's main form borrows from the first Riders of the two previous eras: **Kuuga's Rising'' ''Forms. **Ichigo having the codename of Hopper. *Zero-One's Breaking Mammoth Form is the third Rider Form similar to a mecha after Kamen Rider Gaim Suika Arms and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99. Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Kamen Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Characters